


No Room to Argue

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Identity Swap, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Fiona have a little fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Room to Argue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



> Written for Comment_Fic: Prompt: Burn Notice, Sam/Fiona, Sam is an ex-terrorist, Fiona is a former Navy SEAL

"Are you out of your mind? You want to blow up a consulate with forty pounds of c4 in the middle of the night? We'll bring the entire Miami PD down on our heads!"

He rolls his eyes. Fiona is a tightass of the highest order, especially when it comes to rules and regulations. When he tells her so, he ends up with ninety-nine pounds of American fury in his lap.

"You listen to me," she snaps, "you will not endanger any civilians. I won't have my record be marred that way...Sam, if you don't move that hand, I'll break it off."

He just laughs as she spits fire, even though they both know she has skill enough to topple them both to the ground. "Honey, just leave the big bangs to me."

And his kiss won't give her room to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
